Dragon Ball: Coming Home
by Daizex Vex
Summary: This story diverges from canon at the fight between Goku and Tenshinhan at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai "Strongest Under The Heavens" World Martial Arts Tournament. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise it's actual owners are Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

Chapter 1: Divergence

Author's Note: This story is going to begin in the Tenshinhan Saga, as that is where our divergence takes place. Also, sorry about my inactivity on The Story of Codex Navotax and Dragon Ball GT: Baby the Rouge Soul I try to write for them whenever I can so expect a big chapter next time I update.

.

Goku and Tenshinhan stood across from each other, breathing hard. The two had just finished another clash of fists and feet, and were now taking a breather as the roar of the Tournament fans cheering grew louder and louder. Half the arena shouted, "Go! Go! Goku!" And the other half shouted, "C'mon Tenshinhan! You can do it!"

It was the final round of the tournament. Son Goku VS Tenshinhan. After seeing amazing displays of fighting from both fighters in earlier battles and in this one, the fans were truly amazed. They all sat at the edge of their seats, even the Turtle Hermit and Crane Hermit had stopped bickering to look on at this fight.

"Y'know.. You'd make a really great good guy, Tenshinhan." Goku said assuming a Turtle Style Stance once more.

"Son Goku, I've grown to respect you as a warrior. While I do not wish to suddenly change and become one of your entourage, I no longer feel like the path I'm going is right for me, but Master Shen and Chiaotzu need me. One day we'll meet again, and then.. We'll finish this battle." Tenshinhan said leaping out of the ring onto the Stadium floor, "I forfeit. C'mon Chiaotzu, Master Shen lets go."

Master Shen looked furious, "Tenshinhan! What is wrong with you?! You could've won!" Tenshinhan locked eyes with his master and a glare came from him, "We're going. Your conflict with Muten Roshi no longer involves myself, Chiaotzu, Son Goku, Krillin, or Yamcha. Solve it yourselves." Tenshinhan then grabbed Shen and Chiaotzu and the three flew off.

The audience and Goku remained stunned, finally Mr. Alanso, the Tenkaichi Budokai announcer, finally spoke up, "Well.. It seems Son Goku has won the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai 'Strongest Under The Heavens' World Martial Arts Tournament! Everyone give a big round of applause for our winner!" The crowd roared with cheer, Goku stood up straight and gave a thumbs up to the crowd, he then looked to where Master Roshi and Krillin were standing, "Guys! I won! Isn't this great! I finally won!" Goku jumped up a cheered. A red beam of ki passing under him as he jumped up, the whole crowd turned to see a green, monstrous figure standing near the entrance of the Tournament Halls, "I am Tambourine, your death has been ordered." Tambourine charged at Goku, fist outstretched. Goku managed to block his blows, the audience panicked as ki blasts erupted from the fighters, running away in all directions. Roshi got the non fighting members of the Z-Gang to safety while Krillin joined Goku in his struggle against Tambourine. The two young fighters were surprising Tambourine with their strength, but he could tell they were exhausted, 'I better end this quickly.. They might be exhausted, but the spiky haired one is constantly gaining strength..' Tambourine was suddenly backhanded into a wall, he stumbled out to see Tenshinhan floating where he had stood.

"You know, I really didn't think I'd be back so soon, but a power like yours can't be ignored. Son Goku, Krillin lets charge at him altogether. We'll tear him to shreds!" Tenshinhan yelled out charging towards Tambourine. "Right!" Goku and Krillin shouted in unison charging towards Tambourine. Tambourine at first was able to block, but exhaust took him over, and soon fist punched his face and feet kicked his torso.

.

On a large Pilaf ship, the mighty King Piccolo sat in his throne, contemplating the fight Tambourine was in, "Ah.. Tambourine.. I should've made you stronger. Alas.. It seems you've met you're end. Piano!" King Piccolo called out to his Pterodactyl assistant who hurried through a door into the throne room, "Yes King Piccolo?" King Piccolo looked down at his first Spawn, "How many Dragon Balls do we have so far?" Piano pulled out a notepad from a pocket on his robe, "5. It was a good idea spawning Cymbal at the same time as Tambourine so that the Dragon Balls could be gathered faster my King."

"Indeed.. It was."

.

Deep in the land of Korin, a fat warrior with a sword battled a giant monster over a Dragon Ball, "That's my orb!" The fat warrior yelled. "Well I'll just kill you and take it!" The monster yelled, "Because I, Cymbal, am the third and greatest spawn of the Great Demon King Piccolo!" Suddenly Cymbal shot out blood as a spear rammed through his head, behind him stood a tall brute by the name of Bora, and his son Upa stood to his side.

Bora looked to the warrior before him, "You are brave and strong to be fighting a spawn of the Great Demon King, who are you?"

"I am Yajirobe!" The warrior replied, "... Can we eat the green thing?"

Bora and Upa did the classic anime fall over gag.

.

Krillin lied on the ground, unconscious, as the worn out Goku and Tenshinhan were now on a losing end against Tambourine. "Goku.. I'm going to try one last technique.. I want you to grab Krillin and get out of here while I do!" Goku looked to Tenshinhan, "No.. Tenshinhan.. I won't let you use the Ki Ko Ho!" Tenshinhan smacked Goku towards Krillin, "I'm sorry Goku.. I have to take this demon out!" Tenshinhan then held his hands up in a triangular formation, "KI! KO! HO!" The square blast shot out hitting Tambourine, "GAH!" The demon spawn cried out. "KI! KO! HO!" Tenshinhan cried out again, again, and again pouring out all of his ki and life force into the blasts as they pounded Tambourine furiously. "One last blast.. If I can manage this you're though.. KI..! KO..! HO!" The final blast streamed out nailing Tambourine, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! GAAAH!" Tambourine was wiped out from existence. Tenshinhan's body then fell down hitting the ground with a thud the warrior was dead. Goku now struggled to get up, Krillin had come back to conscious and was paralyzed staring at Tenshinhan's lifeless body.

"No! Tenshinhan!" Two voices cried out in unison. Goku and Krillin slowly looked to see Master Shen and Chiaotzu running towards him.

"Damn you Piccolo.. I'll kill him myself!" Shen shouted out.

"No Shen.." Roshi said walking up to the scene shortly followed by the rest of the Z-Gang, "You're not strong enough to take the Demon King on. You and I both know we aren't even at our late Master's level."

"But we have to try! Tenshinhan must be avenged.." Shen pleaded.

"Hey it's alright. We can just use the Dragon Balls." Bulma told Shen.

"Dragon.. Balls?" Shen looked at her curiously.

"Yeah! They're magical wish granting orbs. They can bring Tenshinhan back I'm sure! Let me just check the radar so that we can get started looking while the fighters go beat up this King Piccolo guy." Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar from her pocket, "I always keep this with me when I'm around Goku and the gang just incase." She then checked it, "Huh?! It seems five are gathered in one place, and a sixth is moving off to the distance, and of course Goku still has the Four Star. Hmm well our best bet will be to go after the one that's moving, but it's far away. Goku can you catch up to it with your Nimbus cloud?"

Goku shook his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can! NIMBUS!" Goku shouted. The cloud them came shooting down from the sky, Goku hopped onto it. He was about to take off when suddenly, "WAIT!" Chiaotzu called. "Huh? What is it?" Goku asked looking very confused. "I want to help bring Tenshinhan back! Let me go with you!" Goku paused to think for a moment, "Ok. C'mon Chiaotzu!" Chiaotzu leapt up onto the Nimbus cloud and the two took off.

.

Yajirobe was caught between eating and talking with Bora and Upa back at the base of Korin's Tower, when suddenly Son Goku and Chiaotzu leapt in on a flying cloud. "What the-? Who are you people?"

"I'm Son Goku, and this is Chiaotzu." Goku replied.

"Goku! It's been a long time!" Bora shouted happily.

"Goku! Goku" Upa shouted.

"Hey Upa! It's been a while, and you've grown haven't you?" Goku patted the child on the head.

"Uhm.. I don't mean to be rude, but we came here looking for a Dragon Ball. Have you three seen one?" Chiaotzu interrupted.

"Well I fought some Demon thing over this shiny orb if that's what you're talking about. You can have it. I don't really want it." Yajirobe pulled a Dragon Ball out of his pocket and tossed it at Chiaotzu who caught it.

"Well that was easy.. Hmm maybe I should stop by at Korin's while I'm here. C'mon Chiaotzu you should meet him too!" Goku took Chiaotzu and the two climbed up Korin's Tower.

.

King Piccolo sat on his throne, looking angered, "Tambourine and Cymbal have failed me.. Pilaf, Soba, Mai! Get in here immediately." In mere moments a woman, a dog, and a small blue man ran in, "Yes Great Demon King Piccolo?"

"I want you three to take your most powerful Mech Suits along with my newest Spawn, Drum, and kill this Son Goku and his little friends!" Piccolo demanded.

"Yes King Piccolo!" The three then hurried out followed by the large brute monster Drum.

"Master," Piano said stepping out from the shadows, "Why trust those fools?"

"Because they're all we have. Drum, while powerful, won't be able to handle all of those large powers at once. If worse comes to worse, I'll enhance your power beyond the other three." King Piccolo explained to Piano.

.

Goku and Chiaotzu arrived at the sanctuary on top of Korin's Tower, "Korin? You home?!"

"Goku? I wasn't expecting you. What brings you by?" Korin said climbing down from an upper level, "And who is your friend?"

"This is Chiaotzu. And we're here because we wanted to stop by while we're here getting a Dragon Ball. See Chiaotzu's friend Tenshinhan died fighting against Tambourine, the servant monster of a guy called King Piccolo, and we're gonna bring him back after we beat up this King Piccolo guy." Goku told Korin.

"K-K-King Piccolo..! Goku you can't fight him! He's too strong for you to handle. He's even stronger than myself!" Korin warned Goku waving his arms in panic.

"I know.. I couldn't even handle his servant Tambourine. That's why we're here. I need more training, and I guess Chiaotzu can train to if he wants." Goku looked to Chiaotzu.

"Anything that helps bring Tenshinhan back!" Chiaotzu shouted.

"Goku, you have already trained as much as I can train you, but there is something I can try. Super Divine Water. It unlocks your true potential. I'll fix a glass in a moment, and as for you," Korin turned to Chiaotzu, "Your training begins immediately after I get Goku ready."

.

Krillin, Launch, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Master Shen, Mister Turtle, Oolong, Puar, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma's mother were all gathered up at Capsule Corp. worrying over Goku and Chiaotzu.

"It's alright. I'm sure Son Goku will be fine." The Bluenette Launch tried to assure them.

"Yeah.. Goku always pulls through. He'll make it through this." Yamcha added.

"I hope Chiaotzu can bring back Tenshinhan..." Master Shen quietly said. Master Roshi placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"C'mon guys. This is Goku we're talking about. The kid could take a missile to the chest and keep walking forward!" Oolong shouted.

Everyones' expressions cheered up somewhat at Oolong's confidence in Goku..

.

Well that was hopefully a great first chapter. I hope to update soon. Until next time.

Power Levels for this Chapter;

Goku: 275

•Goku (Exhausted): 219

••Goku (Zenkai): 300

Tenshinhan: 273

•Tenshinhan (Exhausted): 221

••Tenshinhan (Ki Ko Ho): 442

Krillin: 150

Yamcha: 150

Chiaotzu: 145

Yajirobe: 140

Master Roshi: 139

Master Shen: 137

Mister Turtle: 11

Bulma: 9

Launch (Bluenette): 8

•Launch (Blonde): 16

Oolong: 6

Puar: 5

Bora: 97

Upa: 10

King Piccolo: 320

Piano: 110

Tambourine: 250

Cymbal: 135

Drum: 300

Pilaf: 10

Soba: 11

Mai: 12

.


End file.
